Reinkarnasi
by cocaines
Summary: Vlad tahu bahwa Jamie adalah Ingeras. tapi Jamie tidak ingat apa apa./ minor incest /oneshot.


sudah sekitar 2 kilometer jamie berjalan dari kampusnya. entahlah namun ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan terjadi badai salju di malam minggu ini. jamie tidak bisa terus terusan tinggal di asrama kampus dengan anak anak cowok berbadan besar yang selalu membullynya. udara dingin yang menusuk tidak menghiraukan jamie berjalan dengan koper besarnya. namun kemanakah dia akan pergi?

jamie kenal seseorang. dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai luke, seorang pria 30 tahunan yang hidup sendiri. jamie memang sudah sering melihatnya. karena luke sering berkerja di shift malam di sebuah kantor dekat kampusnya.

dia orang yang ramah. dan sering dijadikan jamie teman curhatnya. karena itulah luke mengajak jamie menginap di flatnya selama beberapa hari.

saat rintik salju mulai menitik di wajahnya, jamie mempercepat langkahnya. flat luke masih terletak 2 blok lagi dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. udara beku semakin menjadi jadi dan membuat nafasnya mengeluarkan buih buih es. jamie mengumpat sial saat sadar telah meninggalkan mantel dan syalnya di asrama kampus.

hingga tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. anak anak sudah masuk ke rumah. mencari kehangatan. jamie sendiri disana.

jamie mengetuk pintu flat luke dengan jarinya yang sudah setengah biru. dan untunglah luke segera membukanya.

"astaga jamie, kenapa kau tidak telfon aku saja untuk menjemputmu?"

"a-aku tidak ingin merepotkan. maaf.."

"masuklah."

luke terlihat pucat seperti biasanya. dia hanya mengenakan sweater tipis saat diluar terjadi badai salju seperti ini.

'apa ia tidak kedinginan?' batin jamie.

"mau kuambilkan handuk?" tanya luke tersenyum padanya.

"yeah, sure"

mata jamie memutar ke seluruh penjuru flat milik luke. banyak barang barang antik disini. lampunya hanya remang remang. tidak terlalu terang seperti lampu pada umumnya. lantai dan atapnya terbuat dari kayu. juga beberapa kelelawar yang diawetkan menjadi pajangan dindingnya.

saat luke kembali, jamie bertanya "jadi, kau pengemar gothic?"

luke terkekeh sambil memberikan handuknya pada jamie. "begitulah.." ujarnya. "kau akan segera terbiasa dengan ini. pergilah ke atas dan keringkan badanmu sebelum kau membeku."

jamie menangguk singkat lalu ikut terkekeh "terima kasih.."

jamie melangkah ke lantai 2. memasuki sebuah kamar. lalu buru buru membuka kopernya, melepaskan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. ia buru buru memakai baju yang baru karena udara dingin masih tetap terasa walaupun di kamar itu sudah ada penghangat ruangan.

belum selesai, tiba tiba luke memasuki kamar itu.

"jamie.." katanya lembut.

"eh? ada apa?" jawab jamie singkat

"mungkin kau akan sedikit bingung dengan perkataanku ini. tapi-" luke menjeda "kau tahu? aku sudah memendam rasa penasaran saat pertama kali melihatmu"

jamie mengangkat alisnya bingung "a-apa maksudmu?"

"ayolah..." kali ini luke mendekati jamie. "apa kau tidak teringat sesuatu ketika melihat wajah pak tua ini?"

"t-tidak"

tiba tiba saja jamie merasa dagunya terangkat. kemudian luke mencumbunya.

whoa.

"k-kenapa..." tanya jamie bingung.

"beberapa bulan lalu aku bertemu mirena. dan dia memberitahu keberadaanmu..dan saat aku melihat wajahmu. aku tahu itu kau."

jamie bingung dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"sudah sekian abad setelah aku terbakar matahari. disaat itu, kaulah yang terakhir kali kuingat. bukan mirena. ataupun seluruh transylvania" katanya

"aku, Vlad Tepes-" katanya lagi sambil memegang pundak jamie. "mengucapkan selamat datang kembali padamu-"

jantung jamie hampir copot.

"-Ingeras..."

tiba tiba jamie merasa ada sebuah bagian kecil dari ingatannya terbuka dan membuat seluruh badannya gemetar. ribuan kelelawar seakan akan terbang diatas kepalanya. suara asahan pedang mengisi telinganya. dinginnya malam yang tidak pernah berakhir dan suara tawa mehmed berserta pasukan turkinya yang seolah olah membuatnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu saat melihat wajah luke.

"papa..." ujarnya lirih. "i missed you.."

luke memeluknya. dan jamie membalasnya.

"kau hangat sekali...papa" ucap jamie dalam peluknya. "aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini"

luke mengecup kening jamie "kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

jamie tersenyum.

"buka bajumu."

.

Review?


End file.
